DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicants abstract) Immobility and impractical input devices used in existing Computerized Charting Systems (CCS) cause disruption of established work processes and thus discourage widespread clinical acceptance. A novel design based on hand-held computers which recognize handwriting is presented. An electronic stylus (pen) is used to "write" onto a hand-held computer (clipboard) that uses wireless networking technology to update and retrieve data from a "back- end" server which integrates information collected from a variety of sources. Unique desirable features of this CCS design are that it is as fast and easy to use as paper and pencil, requires minimal training, accommodates mobile users, captures and validates data while observations are being made, requires no parallel paper records, and is enjoyable to use. The CCS design will be implemented and then piloted at an Intensive Care Unit. Delayed parallel operation of the CCS using existing manual records will allow preliminary evaluation of adaptability, reliability, ease of use, data accuracy and accessibility, and general user acceptance. The objective is to develop a CCS which enhances patient care, documentation, nursing efficiency, and QA while being directly usable by nurses, physicians, pharmacists, dietitians, and others in ICUs, emergency rooms, outpatient clinics, and general hospital wards.